Promise
by Chu545
Summary: 'Pinky swear! If I lie, may I swallow a thousand needles.' Better summary inside. Character Deaths. Yaoi. Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Please tell me what you think. Or flame me if you want. I need some kind of feedback if any at all. This is a one-shot. This is not in my profile and I didn't feel like putting it there. I apologize for my bad grammer and my awful way of putting words together in advance.

**Summary:** Naruto has a rough past. Has seen and been through more than some veteran shinobis. He had only one friend, but he had to leave. Before he left they made a promise at their secret spot. Now came the Chuunin Exam where they meet once again and the promise shall be fulfilled. (Did I spell that right? Fulfilled. Looks off. Correct me if I'm wrong please.)

_'Italics' Past_

**

* * *

**

OC info

Name: Shinko, Hara  
Age: 14 (all Rookie 9 are 13)  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'5  
Hair: Orange, waist length hair, braided halfway down and bangs  
Eyes: Hazel  
Summon: White Tigers  
Main Summon: Tenkairo - up to Haras waist, Silver fur with emerald stripes, golden eyes.  
Clothing: Ruby skintight sleeveless top, Yutaka on top barely hanging off the shoulders, sleeves hanging near tips of fingers, Emerald sash with hiate tied to it, tight black shinobi pants, regular shinobi shoes, and fingerless gloves.

* * *

**Promise**

_7 Years Ago_

_At a meadow, near a waterfall, two boys one 7, the other 6, were there leaning against a tree staring at the sky. Suddenly, the blonde one turned to his orange haired friend._  
_'Do you promise? Pinky promise?' the blonde one asked referring to the thing said moments before. Lifting up a pinky._  
_'Yes.' the orange haired replied strongly an air of utter certainty around him. Lifting his own pinky._  
_They linked their pinkies together and sang,_  
_'Pinky swear! If I lie, may I get stabbed by a thousand needles!"_

**Current Time: **Chuunin Exam: 3rd Round - Prelims

Hara Shinko! versus Naruto Uzumaki!

"We meet again Naru-chan." Hara said when they met at the center of the ring.  
"Hai...will you fulfill your promise. The promise we made so so long ago." replied Naruto, smiling softly. Shocking others since they have never seen that smile before.  
"Yes. I have traveled and trained just for you." Hara said with a wave of his hand.  
"A promise is a promise right?" Naruto smiled shyly.  
"Yes, but you remember the condition don't you if you found someone or more the promise shall be prolonged until next time." Hara replied. His eyes softening when looking at the blond.  
"Hai..." Naruto breathed softly.  
"So? Did you?" Hara asked somewhat hopefully.  
"No." Naruto said downcast.  
"Really? What about the Hokage? I passed by before, you called him Jiji." Hara questioned.  
"Yes..really." Naruto replied resigned.  
"Will you...for me?" Hara asked with hope. His eyes searching desperately that he would say yes.  
"I'm sorry Hara. I am, but I am tired." Naruto smiled sadly when he said this. Feeling bad that he couldn't even though he cared for him as well.  
"I guess I shall give you a gift before you go. Ne?" Hara said tiredly, but smiling.  
"And I shall give you mines. Just as promised." Naruto smiled.  
**"Doton: 4 Walls"** Hara whispered Hara placed a silence seal on the walls, so people outside cannot hear.  
"Are you sure?" Hara asked looking into Narutos eyes.  
"Yes." Naruto replied looking back at Hara.

Hara then closed the distance between the two, pulling Naruto flushed against his chest. His left tilting Narus face upwards so their eyes could meet. His right brushing softly across Narus cheek rubbing the whiskers. Leaning in, their breaths mingled and mixed together. They stared into each others eyes like lost lovers. They kissed. Haras scent of fresh rain and autumn wind mixed with Narutos natural vanilla and caramel taste.

* * *

Okay I tried, I really did, but I realized that I still need to work on writing smut and leading to it. So I'm sorry, but you will have to use your imagination for this, unless someone decides to write one for me. Just sweet, soft core porn at the beginning then steamy, hot, fast, and hard near the end. Oh and Naruto will be crying tears of pleasure and Hara has to collect those. Explanation about the tears will be at the end.

* * *

After they fell from their Euphoria of after-sex. Hara got dressed and helped Naruto get dressed as well. Slowly helping him up until he stood.

"Are you ready?" Hara asked.  
"Yes." Naruto said.  
"I'll draw the seals on you now then." Hara pulled out his brush and inks and began the motions for certain seals.

He had finished, then moved his hands to a certain seal.

**"Forbidden Jutsu: Glass Incasement!"** yelled Hara.

The rock walls burst outwards as glass took its place revealing to all what would eventually happen next.

"Are really sure?" Hara asked once again.  
"Yes Hara." replied Naruto.  
Searching his eyes once more, Hara sighed and said, "I really can't change your mind. Can I?"  
"Nope," replied Naruto.  
"Alright! Time to get started." Hara said.  
Ignoring the people around them. Haras hands moved to a seal.  
**"Fuuinjutsu: Seal #1 Chakra Lock!"** (Tiger seal)  
Naruto grunted when he felt his chakra begin to disappear, the seal on his forehead glowing.  
**"Fuuinjutsu: Seal #2 Body Shutdown!" **(Snake Seal)  
Naruto had fallen to the ground on his back, his strength sapped, slowly getting sleepy, vine like seals around his chest glowed.  
"Last one, Goodbye Naru-chan. I'll see you soon." Hara spoke softly.  
"Goobdye. I'll be waiting." Naruto replied smiling.  
**"Fuuinjutsu: Seal #3 Heart Lock Blood burst!" **(Dog seal)  
The blood burst from Narutos body like a hose, it was painless to Naruto though, and he died a smile on his face, the seal on his heart glowed.

"NARUTO!" the Rookie 9 screamed as they saw him die before their eyes.

Panic coursing through their veins. Hinata had fainted. Ino, Choji and Kiba was in shock. Shikamaru and Shino was trying to figure out what after they got over their panic. Sakura was crying. Sasuke was pissed that he had lost his rival/brother even though he would never admit it.

"Hara Shinko! Explain why you did this. NOW!" yelled the Hokage.  
"A promise is a promise. You should know that Hokage-sama." answered Hara.  
"What do you mean by that!" Sakura screamed from the balcony.  
"What did you do to the dobe." demanded Sasuke.  
"Explain yourself or we will be forced to take you in for interrogation." Kakashi said.  
"Ah. You three must be Naru-chan's teammates and sensei." Hara said cheekily.  
"Answer us." Sasuke demanded once again.  
"Hmm. The promise right that is what you all wish to know. I won't have to explain if you all truly knew him. Just know that when we were younger I promised Naru-chan that I will kill him if we fought in the Chuunin Exams. It would only be prolonged if he found someone precious to him. He didn't and I followed through on the promise. I would end his life in return for his tears and eyes." replied Hara.  
"WHAT!" -Rookie 9  
"Now to fully complete this. **Kuchiyose no jutsu: Tora**." Hara said.  
'POOF'  
"Tenkairo-san, these are the items. You know where to take them." Hara asked.  
"You are leaving with the boy then." stated Tenkairo as if it was a fact.  
"Hai. I will be with him forever because he is the only one I can care for." replied Hara grinning widely.  
"I see." Tenkairo said acceptedly.  
"Goodbye. Tell the others I'm sorry." Hara said, his voice holding some sorrow.  
"May we meet again another day." Tenkairo said.  
"To see the sunset once again." Hara replied cheerfully.  
"Goodbye then Hara." Tenkairo.  
"When I fall the fuuinjustu shall shatter. You will have a few seconds to get away from us. Then moment I hit the floor 'it' activates." Hara stated.  
"Hai." Tenkairo noddded.

Hara then pulled out a knife and pointed the tip towards his heart.

'GASP!' Everyone else  
"Hara don't!" Haras teammates  
"Shinko you fool!" Haras sensei  
"Sayonara, minna." Hara said softly with a smile.

The knife then plunged into his heart killing him instantly. Just as he stated the Jutsu fell and Tenkairo leaped away onto the balcony turning to see his summoners final moments. Nobody went near and watched as Hara fell next to Narutos body. As the body touched the floor, a seal glowed. Black flames washed over both bodies. Older shinobies knew it as the jutsu Ameratsu and stopped a few of the younger generation from jumping down. For seven days and nights the flame carried on until the seventh night where it died out and their ashes gone with the wind.

**End**

If you wish to adopt Hara or anything else just ask. This idea with the past friend and promise has been stuck in my mind for awhile and I decided to just get it out and put it up now.

Narutos Tears: In this story it shall also be known as 'Mermaid Tears' or 'Maidens Tears'. This is a gift from Kami past down through the Uzumaki blood. Few gets it. To get said gift, one must endure countless hardships. The tears will then turn into gems through tears of happiness or pleasure.

Jutsus used:  
**"Doton: 4 Walls"** : Exactly what it means. It makes a small 6 by 6 room.  
**"Forbidden Jutsu: Glass Encasement"** : Same as 4 walls except replaced with glass and harder than diamonds, absorbs outside chakra, but takes a massive amount of chakra and if don incorrectly could potentially cost you your life.  
**"Fuuinjutsu: Seal #1: Chakra Lock"** : Part 1 of seal, seals all chakra  
**"Fuuinjutsu: Seal #2: Body Shutdown"** : Part 2 of seal, body begins to stop working, numbs all pain  
**"Fuuinjutsu: Seal #3: Heart Lock Blood Burst"** : Part 3 last seal, stops heart immediately, blood burst out your body without actually destroying your body


End file.
